


Not-So-Secret Rendezvous

by gingergallifreyan



Series: Giac x Hannah [4]
Category: Casanova (UK), Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Not really a plot here, Secret Relationship, Teensy Bit of Angst, Teninch, alcohol mention, also there's a non-explicit threesome, and Hannah, because I love these two together, because it's giacomo casanova, it's cleared up real quick, just a small misunderstanding, just some fun, modern!giacomo, not because people are being dumb though, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: Giac and Hannah are in a relationship, but they're trying to hide it from their friends. Little do they know, they're not as un-obvious as they think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this list](http://gingergallifreyan.tumblr.com/post/174057315505/misstylersmith-mycroftisyourcroft-secretly) of five prompts. The first is: "you look so hot but i can’t go near you with all these people around so i’m just going to send you dirty texts until we get an opportunity to leave without looking suspicious"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will take place in a series of texts. Yes, I pulled in Donna Noble. You know Giac; he can always use the extra voice of reason. Jack Harkness will make an appearance later.
> 
> Hannah's ensemble looks like [this.](https://www.fashionnova.com/collections/crop-tops/products/talk-that-talk-off-shoulder-top-black) If the image doesn't load, refresh the page a few times.

_Giac._

_Hannah. I wondered how long you’d take. I've been waiting on pins and needles.  
_

_You’re driving me mad._

_How so?_

_You were sitting so close to me on the sofa, and your cologne lingered after you left.  
_

_I wore your favorite on purpose._

_And I love the blazer over that unbuttoned Henley. I want to lick your exposed clavicle._

_I love how the sweetheart neckline of your top just barely covers that mark I gave you last night on your left breast._

_I need one on the other side to match. If I’m taking the next few days off because of that, might as well go all in. Are you doing this on purpose?  
_

_Everything I do is on purpose, much like you wearing those heels. They make your arse look divine in those jeans. I imagine Venus took on human form tonight, and she's right across the room from me.  
_

_I thought you might like. When would you like to worship at the altar? I have a few tributes I'd like to demand.  
_

_\--_

_Sorry, Han. I’m in the kitchen now. Didn't mean to get pulled away.  
_

_It’s alright. Rocco’s a good guy. I can see why he's your friend.  
_

_He still doesn’t suspect a thing._

_Would he suspect if we left sometime soon?_

_Just opened a beer. Give me a bit. Gotta talk some shop._

_*sigh* Alright._

_\--_

_Guess the color of my thong?_

_You’re not wearing one. You’re not wearing any underthings, except under your top. Good choice._

_Boo. You’re no fun. You could have played for a minute.  
_

_I got an eyeful when you so inconspicuously reached over the island a few moments ago. That was a bit extra. I was going to fill your glass of wine for you, but you decided to do it yourself._

_Dammit. Good show, though, wasn’t it?_

_Yes, it was pleasant. All the other men seemed to think so.  
_

_I bet you got a kick out of them looking._

_I did. And I *am* so much fun._

_Prove it._

_Oh, I love a challenge._

_I challenge you to leave right now so you can give me that other mark._

_Nope._

_Why not?_

_I’m going to prove just how fun I am. Just you wait._

_You know how impatient I can be when you get like this._

_Exactly._

_\--_

_I undo the first button of your top._

_There’s that glint in your eyes._

_No, Hannah, from behind. You can’t see my eyes. Keep up.  
_

_Feeling a bit frisky?_

_And for that, you know exactly how frisky I feel when I pull your hips towards mine and rut my hard cock in the cleft of your bum through your jeans. I am so grateful for those heels because they give you just the right amount of extra height._

_A little quick, aren't we? A girl wants a bit more foreplay._

_Yeah, but if you want it sooner, Ms. Impatient, we have to meet in the closet of the spare room on the third floor. Which means time is of the essence.  
_

_Oh, Donna would kill us._

_Yeah, but she doesn’t know. And she won't because I'm Mr. Efficient, as you well know, and what she doesn’t know won’t kill her. Bit tempting, isn’t it? The thrill at the thought of being caught?  
_

_Tempting indeed._

_It's usually my room when I stay anyway. I know where to step so the floorboards won't creak._

_Oh god, you're ridiculous. But no, we are NOT having a quickie in your cousin’s spare closet. I like her too much._

_She likes you, too, you know._

_Does she know I’m a prostitute?_

_I think she does, but she hasn't mentioned it, and she seems to approve of our acquaintance.  
_

_Acquaintance with benefits????_

_Lots of them. Can't get enough. Speaking of, I’ve told Rocco I found a hookup on Tinder. Meet at the hotel?_

_Let me say goodbye to Donna and I’ll get a cab. See you in a bit._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this list](http://gingergallifreyan.tumblr.com/post/174057315505/misstylersmith-mycroftisyourcroft-secretly) of five prompts. The second is: "we were snuggling in our underwear when my roommate came home early from vacation now you have to try and sneak down the fire escape while i distract them with really terrible small talk" I followed the spirit of the prompt, not the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! 
> 
> The only reason I continued this today is because I had an idea for chapter 3 and I _really_ wanted to get it published. I think y'all will like it a lot. _Especially_ you kinky people, re: updated tags. ;)

They lay on his bed at his flat, both clad only in their undergarments, black boxer briefs and navy-blue bikinis under some jersey knit shorts with a white t-shirt bra. A movie was playing, but neither of them were paying it any mind. Her leg was between his and she laid her head on his chest. His arm was around her shoulder and his thumb absentmindedly stroked her skin. They talked about anything and nothing at all.

“I’m hungry,” she said eventually.

“I can go make something.”

“Not your nasty sausage sandwich.”

“Hey, I like my sausage sandwich. My sausage sandwich is delicious.”

“It’s abominable.”

“Well, I’ll make one for myself. I’ll just bring you some plain white bread.”

“Fine by me. Don’t plan on kissing me with that mouth, though.” She slapped his bum as he left the bed.

“Not on the lips anyway,” he remarked. As he worked in the kitchen, he froze at the sound of the lock turning. “Shit,” he said, dropping the knife he was using for the spread, and he ran to the bedroom. “Rocco’s home early. Hide.”

“Yes, I am, Giac. I don’t care who she is. It’s been a while since you’ve had someone here anyway. I suppose congratulations are in order,” Rocco called from living room as he wheeled his luggage in. “Though that means I’ll be sleeping less again. Never mind.”

Giac shrugged as he stepped into the living room again. “Could be a man, you never know.”

“Yeah, with you, anything could happen. Or neither. There are nonbinary people, you know. Don’t put gender in a box. Welcome to 2018, Giacomo.” He looked up from sorting some of his things. “Oh, gross. Put on some clothes, man.”

He laughed. “Did you enjoy Vienna?”

“Yeah, because you weren’t with me.”

“I missed you, too, Rocco. Did you bring me anything?”

“Some pralines.” He tossed the box to Giac. “I bet your guest would enjoy them.”

“Oo! Yes, she would, thanks.”

“Better than that nasty sausage sandwich you’re making.”

A laugh could be heard from his room.

“See?" Rocco gestured to it. "Even she agrees with me. Here, I want something to eat and drink. I’ll leave you two to cavort again in privacy. See you later.”

“No, you don’t have to leave. We weren’t up to anything. Just enjoying each other’s company.”

“You wouldn’t've had her here if you thought I would be. I understand.”

He scratched the back of his neck. “Er, thanks, Roc. I owe you one.” He held out his arms and walked to his friend.

Rocco held up his palms. “No, Giac, I just got off a plane. I don’t want your naked body touching me. Anytime, mind you, not just because I just got off a plane.”

He backed away. “Fine. I’ll see you later and you can tell me all about your trip.”

“I will. Enjoy your lady’s company.”

Giac set about finishing the sandwich before taking it and the box of pralines back to his room. “Knock, knock.”

“Don’t come in unless you brought those pralines.”

“Of course.” He set them on the table beside him, away from her, and started eating his sandwich.

“Well, hand them over.”

“Nope.”

She reached past him. “I’ll get them myself, then.”

He caught her hand. “I was thinking of something better.”

“Like what?” She tried to pull her hand away, but he held tight to it.

He took another bite. “They’re a special treat from a land far away. We need to make it a special occasion, don’t you think?”

A smile crept across her lips. “I suppose.”

“And, after all, Rocco bought them for me. I’m not going to let you eat all of them.”

“Of course not.”

“And, you requested that I not kiss you, and I said, not on the lips. And I intend to make good on that.”

“You are a man of your word,” she said as he finished his sandwich, and then she tried to pull her hand away again.

He pulled it right back and leaned over her with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this list](http://gingergallifreyan.tumblr.com/post/174057315505/misstylersmith-mycroftisyourcroft-secretly) of five prompts. The third is: "we made the mutual decision to go to this party separately and when i arrived there was this asshole flirting with you and i’m trying not to make it obvious i’m seething with jealousy but it’s really difficult" I followed the spirit of the prompt, not the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so..... Jack and Giac and Hannah. Someone else, please feel free to play in this playground so this tag gets marked as popular. Because this OT3 needs to be a regular thing. As indicated in the tags, I'm not on the level of writing _that_ explicitly (yet), but it's implied what happens.
> 
> I borrowed two lines from Patrick Marber's _Don Juan in Soho_ because David was fantastic in it and also I can hear Giacomo Casanova saying the same exact thing and also I wish David would do the show again. Dark comedy is where he shines so much.

_Be at the bar of our hotel tonight at 7. I have a client, and I want you to be there,_ she’d texted.

_Really? Must be interesting if you want me there while you work._

_You’ve been wonderful about respecting that boundary. I appreciate it._

_Of course._

_Really, you need to be there tonight._

_If you insist. Where do you want me?_

_Don’t sit at the bar, but where you’ve got a good view of it._

\--

Sit he did; he even arrived early so he could watch them enter the restaurant. The server took his usual martini order and he patiently nursed it.

Sure enough, they came on time, and she was stunning. She wore that perfect purple satin dress, hair perfectly curled, eyes perfectly done. She was a goddess, really. She had to have worn that for him, because he’d made it clear it was one of his favorites.

But the man on her arm, the arm candy. Christ, was he fit, like one of Michelangelo’s statues. Muscle practically busting out of that gray t-shirt, and an arse that could probably carve the marble of his own sculpture. Okay, maybe not that exaggerated, but he was certainly built more… thoroughly than he was, like a stallion, and was probably hung like one, too. Black hair, a chiseled jaw, and a smile that could light up all of Soho itself. He was tactile, a hand laid on hers at the right moment, his fingers traveling lightly over the exposed skin of her arm, gently touching her knee, traveling up and down her thigh. Boisterous laugh. American accent, if he heard right.

Why did she want him to see this? Was this some sort of test? No, Hannah wasn’t like that.

Giacomo Smith preferred women, of course. There was nothing like the warmth and comfort and familiarity of femininity. But he was never one to turn down a man if the conditions were right.

And those conditions were right, watching Hannah handle him… or rather, watching him handle her. He was almost jealous he wasn’t getting in on the action himself… and with whom, he wasn’t even sure anymore. Maybe both at the same time. _There,_ that was a desire he hadn’t had in quite some time. He’d always choose Hannah, of course. He’d never betray her trust. But there was nothing wrong with the odd _ménage a trois_ to spice things up every now and then, right? Not that he wasn’t happy. He was more than satisfied with Hannah. But… was she open to this idea? He’d have to mention it to her later.

Had she meant for him to feel like this? Perhaps she knew him better than she let on.

He realized how exceedingly tight his trousers had become as the man leaned over and whispered in her ear. Then, to his surprise, the man looked at him. Giac straightened up and buttoned his blazer when he left his chair next to Hannah and approached.

“Excuse me, but you’ve been staring at us ever since we came in.”

He swallowed looked at Hannah with worry, but his throat was awfully dry. Fuck, he'd pissed off a client, and Hannah would lose her booking. This was why he stayed away. It’d be hard to forgive himself if he bolloxed this for her. He took a swig of his drink, trying to pretend this wasn’t happening, readying himself to apologize to both of them.

Hannah smiled as she joined them, giggling a bit at the fear in his eyes. “It seems my client here has taken a shine to you.”

 _What?_ What was this development? “B-but he’s not here for me. I’m sorry, Belle. I’ll leave.”

She grabbed his arm. “Don’t. You’re incredibly sweet. I appreciate you worrying about my business.”

“Of course. What’s going on, then?”

She slid her hand down his chest, down to his belt, where she fiddled with the buckle. She leaned her face closer to his. “We were thinking of going up to our room. We were wondering if you would maybe like to join us?”

His eyes darted between the two of them, the lightbulb flipping on in his head. “What?”

\--

A very sated, very happy Giacomo lay between Hannah and Jack. The latter was snoring loudly.

After a particularly dramatic inhale, Hannah giggled, and Giac rolled onto his side and gazed down at her. “What?” he asked with amusement.

“He’s so loud,” she whispered.

“I know.”

She scooted closer to him and played with his chest hair. “Happy Birthday, Giacomo.”

He was surprised, but everything made sense then. “What? It’s not my birthday yet.”

“I know you’re having a party next weekend, but I wanted to get some time with you to myself. You know, since we’re still trying to keep this to ourselves.”

“Except you didn’t really get me to yourself tonight, did you?”

She playfully swatted his chest.

“You two are adorable." Jack said sleepily. "I can see why you like him so much, Han. He’s good for you.” He rolled over and slung his arm over Giac’s torso.

He grunted as Jack pulled himself flush against his back. “He knows your name?”

“He’s not really a client,” Hannah confessed. “After Ben, I took a little time in the States, needed to find myself again. He’s a rather successful businessman over there, the head of a security company. We became fast friends. I asked him for a favor.”

“He’s… really good.”

“I said he’s successful.”

He smiled sweetly. “Thank you, Hannah.”

She leaned up to kiss him. “Of course. Only the best for you.”

Giac looked over his shoulder. “Come back next year, Jack?”

Jack smacked his bum, which made him inhale sharply, and he chuckled. “Sure thing, Giac. I’ll shower and get on my way so you two can be alone. I think Han’s got a surprise for you in the mini fridge. However, I am hungry, and not for food or your nasty sausage sandwiches. Well, not sausages you’d fry in a pan.”

“Hannah!” Giac said. “Did you tell him about my sausage sandwich?”

“By the way, I really enjoyed being the bread in this sausage sandwich,” Jack remarked as he stood from the bed.

She groaned as she scooted closer to Giac. “That was not a metaphor I needed to experience anytime in my life ever and never want to again.”

“Just speaking the truth, babe. Next time, Giac, we should think about a cheesecake sandwich. I call dibs on bottom slice.”

Hannah buried her face in his chest and waved her hand around. “Oh, god. Okay. Enough, Captain Innuendo. Bye.”

“I can’t help it. I told you, I’m hungry.” He scooped up his clothes.

“Call me before you head out of town.”

“Will do, Han.” The door to the loo closed.

Giac sighed. “How did I get so lucky with you?”

“You paid for it, you nutter. You were so good I decided your performance was payment enough. And also your massages. I love your hands for many reasons.” She found his and laced their fingers together.

He grinned and kissed her chastely. “How did you know I’d enjoy this?”

“You’re not exactly secretive about your past exploits. And it’s my job to read people. I’ve seen your eyes wander only occasionally, and not to other women.”

“It’s true. But I only have eyes for you, really.”

She caressed his cheek. “I know.”

“I know you know.”

“I know you know I know. We could keep this going forever.”

“Unnecessary. Thank you for being understanding.”

“Of course.” She yawned.

“I see my performance has worn you out.”

She laughed. “You arse.”

He winced as he moved a leg. “Speaking of, my arse is sore. I haven’t had action like that for a while. He’s not exactly… ehm, small.”

“Would you like that action more often? That’s not off the menu for my clients. I’d be happy to for you.”

“Maybe every now and then?”

“Sure. Why didn’t you say something?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“You’re such a good lover. Just don’t forget to let others love you. Namely, me. You can tell me what you want.”

“Yeah. Thanks. I suppose it’s your job. I don’t want you to feel like you’re working when you're with me.”

“No, no. I promise it wouldn’t be like that. I’d charge you if it did.”

“Alright, I'll keep that in mind. And what is this surprise in the mini fridge? I haven’t forgotten.”

She pouted. “I really don’t want to bring it out now.”

“Why not?”

She sighed. “Whatever.” She left the bed to open the door and held up what was inside.

He laughed uncontrollably at the item. “Did you bring any bread?”

“So we can make a cheesecake sandwich? _No.”_

He fell off the bed from laughing so hard.

“Seriously? If you don’t stop right now, I’m opening the window and this is going out into the street.” She walked to him.

“No, don’t do that. I’ll stop.” He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good, because I don't feel like being charged for murder. Look, it’s special ordered because it’s your favorite, from your favorite Italian place. Even with the cherries on top.” Her jaw dropped with realization. “And… oh my god, now I know why it’s your favorite. You’re such a… a _man._ I can’t believe you. You’ve got a fucking nerve!”

He pulled her onto his lap with one arm and steadied the dessert with the other, kissing her cheek. “Nerve, cojones, and a lovely, big cock.”

“I’ll say,” Jack said as he stepped into the room. “You’re welcome for the setup, by the way. I’m proud of you, Giac, for being able to pick that up. You have my stamp of approval. Bye.” He left without another word.

“I don’t really have a favorite dessert,” Giac conceded, nuzzling into her neck. “Except you. So, really, you should take it as a compliment.”

“Yeah, well.”

“Since we’re celebrating my birthday, can I do what I want with this cheesecake?”

“You’re not eating the cherries off my nipples, if that’s what you mean.”

He pulled back, indignant. “Oh, come on, Hannah.”

“A man of your skill level requires something much more original. I’m sure you can think of other places to put them.”

“Can I lick the cheesecake off your nipples?”

“If you’d like. Can I lick the cheesecake off _your_ nipples?”

“I’d be honored and delighted.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this list](http://gingergallifreyan.tumblr.com/post/174057315505/misstylersmith-mycroftisyourcroft-secretly) of five prompts. The fourth is: "we were fooling around in my car and you accidentally left your sexy underwear in the back seat which one of our friends finds just as we’re about to go on a really long, awkward roadtrip" I followed the spirit of the prompt, not the letter. Some angst in this chapter, but it's resolved by the chapter's end. Not for bad reasons, I promise.

Donna Noble had known her younger cousin for most of her life, from the moment he'd been born. She loved her younger cousin. He was great at parties, especially if he was on her team for any game. He also had his vices. Completely understandable. Everybody has them. Giac simply tended to handle them in his own unique way, which was to not handle them at all and flaunt about in them like a peacock. She found it amusing and garish at the same time. If anything, he had the best stories to tell after everyone had too much drink.

She just couldn’t put together why he was being so secretive about Hannah. Giac had always told her everything important in his life. While she was happy because Hannah was so good for him, it was almost hurtful that he’d been dating the woman for months now and still hadn’t been open about it.

They were absolutely perfect together. He’d never find anyone else who loved sex as much as him, and nobody was surprised that he’d snagged a total babe. She certainly didn’t judge Hannah’s choice of profession. Rather, she imagined it was how they met. They'd claimed she was a “nighttime legal secretary” at his law firm. She was looking over more than just his legal documents, though. A "friend from work," her arse. Nobody had even questioned they’d been shagging each other’s brains out from the moment he’d introduced her. Oh, sure, they acted like they barely knew each other when everyone else was around, but everyone knew they were texting on the sly. Then they’d leave separately within minutes of each other to do god knows only what and in what position. And there wasn't an indication it was stopping anytime soon. Good for him. He'd found his match.

Rocco had mentioned he hadn’t brought a lady around the flat in quite some time, and the only other times in Giac’s life when that happened was when he’d been in a serious relationship with Nina and then Laura. He’d been plenty open about those and they’d ended awfully. Perhaps that was why he’d acted with caution this time. He must _really_ love her.

Which was why Donna had planned a long getaway for the four of them on a bank holiday down in Dorset along the coast. Maybe she’d find a good opportunity to hold an intervention… but it never came. They were masters at evading the subject. “Nah, we’re just friends. Us? Together? Nooooo. No way. I can’t see it.” She'd just have to try again after the trip was over in a more direct way.

Then something happened on the way home.

Giac had volunteered to drive back since they'd taken his car. Donna sat in the front passenger seat, and Rocco and Hannah sat in the back.

Donna stretched, and the toe of her runner caught in something. She pulled her foot back. Curiously, some panties followed. Very expensive ones at that. Those had to be Hannah’s. Should she bust them out? Nah. She’d just have a little fun.

She cleared her throat. “Oh, cousin Giac.”

“Yes, cousin Donna.”

“Can you please explain to the jury why there are posh panties on the floor of your car?”

The car swerved, and everyone yelped. “Sorry! Sorry, everyone.”

“Sorry for the panties?”

His face was beet red. “No, sorry for swerving. There was a pothole.”

“There’s also a very big plot hole which explains why you have expensive panties in your car. You could drive this car right through it.”

“Fine. I had sex last night. With a woman. You know me.”

She tutted. “Couldn’t keep it put away for even a long holiday weekend.”

“I was swiping, and her picture came up. She was beautiful and I couldn’t help myself. If you’d’ve seen her, you’d understand.”

“I don’t believe you. These black lacy panties wouldn’t happen to be yours, would they, Hannah? You have very fine tastes, which I admire, by the way.”

She had drawn her knees up to her chest and was chewing on her thumbnail, staring out the window. “Nope.”

“Are you sure? Because you left last night sometime around ten and didn’t get back until very early this morning.”

“I went for a walk on the beach. I found a guy and we had a great time. Shared a few drinks, splashed in the waves for a bit. It was lovely. Sorry if I woke you, Donna.”

“No, it’s alright. I had the whole room to myself, and I slept very well for it. But isn’t that dangerous? Are you sure he wasn’t an axe murderer?”

“I made sure there were no axes in his pockets. The—” She paused because she had to laugh. “I'm sorry, Donna. It's too good to waste. The only axe he wielded was the one in his pants, and he thoroughly murdered me with it.”

“The pair of you, I swear. I don’t understand why the both of you don’t get together.”

“Nah, we’re just friends,” Hannah said. “We work together. That wouldn’t be professional. You never date people you work with.”

“Right. Company policy,” Giac added. "You would know about that, Donna," he said, eluding to her past bloke, Lance.

She glared at him. "That was low, even for you, Mister. You'd better expect payback the next time you stay." She reached down to pick up the item in question to throw in his face, but thought better of it. Bodily fluids and all that. "Well, Giac, seeing as these are very expensive, I’m sure she’ll want them back.”

“Good point. I’ll be sure to give her a call when we get home. I have her number. Maybe I’ll drive back just to give them to her in person.”

“Wait,” Rocco said, sitting up. “You had sex in this car? Last night?”

“Yeah, I did, Rocco.”

“Were you on the back seat? Where I’m currently sitting?”

“Yeah, we were, Rocco.”

“Did you fucking remember to at least use Lysol spray or something?”

“Yeah, of course I did, Rocco. No worries.”

Donna added, “And tossed these right up here. Sloppy.”

“I wasn’t paying attention. Sorry, Donna. I’ll try for better aim next time.”

“Neither was she, apparently. What kind of girl forgets fancy pants like these? If I were her, when I’d gotten back to my room or wherever I was going, and I’d noticed I left my lush panties behind and I’d exchanged numbers with him, I’d call him immediately.”

“You’d be surprised,” Hannah chimed in. “Long weekend getaway, probably will never see each other again. If he was so good, maybe she wanted to give him something to remember her by.”

“Like Don Juan and those names in his little black book,” Rocco said. “By the way, I’m no Leporello. I just thought I’d disclose that to you ladies. What that man gets up to is his own business.”

Hannah giggled.

“I am _nothing_ like Don Juan, Rocco. You take that back.”

“You can’t take back having sex where I’m currently sitting, now can you? Donna, can we switch?”

“You probably don’t want to sit there, either,” Giac mused.

Donna smacked his arm.

“Ow! I’m driving!”

“Next time, we’re taking my car, because you know I’d murder you if you pulled anything like that in mine.”

“None of you stopped me when I volunteered.”

“You little shit!” Donna smacked his arm again. “You owe us all Starbucks or something.”

“Yeah, for the rest of my life,” Rocco added. “Making me sit in your nasty sex car.”

“You’re just jealous your car isn’t as sexed up as mine, Rocco.”

“You’re just nasty, Giac.”

“But you love me.” He grinned.

“Of course I do. But why do you have to be so stupid all the time?”

“Life is short, Rocco, too short to be miserable. The world is a thoroughly shitty place right now. Why not have a good time? Why not make the most of life?”

Rocco simply crossed his arms and looked out the window. “I’m not mad you had sex. Have all the sex you want. It’s the fact that you brought your car with all of us in it knowing what you’d do. You’re not even sorry for it. Sometimes in your quest to have a good time, you forget to think of other people.”

“I’m sorry, Rocco. You're right.” The group was quiet for a bit before he said, “Let’s play the alphabet game, shall we? Donna, you can be on my team, and Hannah and Rocco on the other.”

"Giac," Hannah said, "we won’t be able to see any plates before you since you’re in the front.”

“Right, so we’ll win. That’s the point, obviously.”

She smiled. “You’re such an arse sometimes.”

“Yeah, but you love it.” He met her eyes in the rear view window.

“Well.” She blushed and looked out the window.

“Here, I’ll just turn on some music,” Donna said.

Giac sang the whole way home.

\--

When Giac and Rocco entered their flat, the former said, “I’m really sorry about earlier. I’ll head out for the night so you can have the place to yourself.”

“Yeah. Sorry for being angry.”

“No, don’t apologize.”

“No, I’m sorry. Thanks for the space, though.”

Giac smirked. “You have plans, don’t you?”

“No, no, that’s not it. But I do need it after being around you the whole weekend.”

He giggled. “You were swiping on the way back in the car.”

“Yeah, so what if I was?”

“That’s all you need, just to let the cock strut around in the hen house.”

“Shut up. She seems like a nice girl. None of your vulgarity, please. Get out of here.” He playfully pushed on his arm.

“Have a good time.”

“I know you will.”

\--

As soon as he pulled out of the car park, he called her.

“Yes?”

“Hi, Hannah. This is Giacomo. I was with you last night? I gave you my number.”

“Hold on… last night… yeah, it’s not coming to me. Sorry.”

“I certainly remember you screaming my name when I—”

“Oh, _that_ Giacomo. I remember now.”

“Sorry to bother you, but you seem to have left something in my car.”

“Gosh, yeah. I left my panties in your car. I didn’t notice because I decided not to wear any today.”

“Oh.”

“I might have done when I start running this bath in a minute. I was going to use the bath bomb you got me from Lush.”

That was strange. She wasn't playing anymore. “Do you think I can drive all that way back to bring them to you? I’d like to see you again. I’ll even bring some wine.”

“I’ve already got some here. I ordered some pizzas. One is your favorite.”

“You don’t like my favorite. We always get your favorite. Why?”

“I’ll tell you when you get here, yeah?”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” she said softly.

“No, Han, it’s not. I’m on my way.”

\--

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a good snog as soon as he'd stepped into her house.

It wasn’t right, though. She was upset. He put his hands on her hips and gently eased away. “Hannah, what’s wrong?”

She tugged on his hand so he'd follow her to the sofa, but she wouldn't meet his eyes after they sat. “I am so sorry.”

“For what?”

“I made you and Rocco fight. I should have said something.”

“Rocco and I are fine. What's this?”

“It was my fault, too, the car. I let you take the blame for it.”

He felt terrible. He knew she'd been through the ringer before with Ben and the others, and he wasn't about to put her through it again. Not after she'd come so far. “I took it upon myself. I’m the one who initiated. I should have been thinking about everyone else and I didn’t, like he said. Look, me and Roc, we go way back. It’s already water under the bridge. Sometimes I’m a bit much, I’ll admit, and it annoys him. Especially when I’ve had too much garlic.”

She giggled and wrinkled her nose. At least she looked at him again. “I know that’s right. I told you at the restaurant that dish was a bad idea.”

He laughed. “I know. I kept him up the other night because it was so awful. I’m happy you weren’t in the room. That’s why I thought I’d give him the night to himself.”

“Yeah.”

“So no worries. Our problem had nothing to do with you. He just needs some space.”

“And that’s why we went to the beach?" There was a hint of hope in her voice.

“We were on holiday in beautiful Dorset with those cliffs." He reached for her hand. "I wanted to see you in the moonlight.”

She bit her lip. “Okay.”

“And to be fair, you and I had more than enough alcohol by the time we made it back to the car. I was in no state to drive back to the hotel. We just needed to pass the time. So, really, we were keeping ourselves off the road and protecting everyone else. You forgot your fine garment because you were buzzed. I’m not angry, Rocco’s not angry. Nobody’s angry, and certainly not with you.”

“Maybe..." She inhaled. "Maybe this would be easier if we weren’t hiding anymore.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You think?”

“We might as well. They know about us anyway.”

“Yeah, because you can’t help but stare at me all dreamily from across the room.”

She rolled her eyes.

“I think Donna’s annoyed I haven’t told her.”

“I’m ready if you are.”

He pulled her into his arms and leaned back. “I am. I’ve never been happier in my life.”

She smiled as she cuddle into his side. “Me, too.”

“Sorry, did you say something about a bath earlier? That'd be nice. No strings attached.” He stroked her cheek.

“Mmm. And maybe some massages later?"

"That would be a very good night."

"I suppose we have to wait until the pizzas arrive so we don’t answer the door naked.”

“You know me. I’d walk around naked all the time if I could. Clothing is a social construct.”

She stood and walked towards the stairs. “I'll run the bath while you wait for the pizzas?”

“As long as you’re waiting for me naked.”

“Sounds good. Cash for the pizzas is on the table.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this list](http://gingergallifreyan.tumblr.com/post/174057315505/misstylersmith-mycroftisyourcroft-secretly) of five prompts. The fifth is: "my friend set me up on a blind date and i can’t really refuse because they think i’ve been single for ages so they think they’re doing me a favour and we have a massive fight about it that ends with us saying “i love you” for the first time" I followed the spirit of the prompt, not the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entirely too corny, lol. Sorry. Thank you so much for all the love and comments on this fic. I super love this pairing, and they are hella fun to write. (Me sublty begging someone to get on this train and write them with me...)

Donna sent a text on Tuesday of that week. _I’ve got a girlfriend at work who’d be perfect for you. I’m inviting her on Friday night._

He nearly jumped out of his seat. _No need to do that Donna._

_Why not? It’s not like you’re with anybody else._

_I’ll explain on Friday. Please don't invite her._

She texted again on Thursday. _She’s really excited to meet you. I’ve bragged on you, so don’t make me look like a nutter._

_Donna. I told you not to invite her. I mean, you can, but not for me._

_She’s so sweet, though. Give her a chance. I bet you’ll like her._

_DONNA. I AM NOT INTERESTED._

_You haven’t even met her yet._

_You’ll understand tomorrow._

Then he called Hannah _._

“Hi. Just got home from a client,” she said.

“Yeah? How was it?”

“Good. I’m about to make some dinner.”

“I hope it’s good. Hey, Donna seems to be under the impression that she’s setting me up on Friday.”

“Like… with a woman, you mean?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to meet her?” She was smiling.

“No, of course not! I keep telling her I’m not interested!”

“So what are you going to do about it?”

“We’ll just have to say something tomorrow night.”

“I’m fine with that.”

“I would have told her about you, but I didn’t want to do that on my own.”

“You could have.”

“Yeah, but it’s about us and it wouldn’t be the same without you. I’ll pick you up tomorrow night, and we’ll go to Donna’s together, yeah?”

“Sounds good. Round seven, then?”

“Yeah. I’ll be there.”

\--

Friday rolled around, and he pulled up in front of her house on time.

“This is nice,” she said as she sat it the front passenger seat. “Going together, at the same time.”

He smiled. “Yeah, it is.”

She leaned up and kissed him, caressing his cheek.

When she pulled back, he said, “I love you. Can I say that?”

She smiled. “You can. I love you, too.”

“I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to say it.”

She sat back in her seat. “Hey, it’s alright. Both of us have been through a lot.”

“I’ve known for a long time.”

“Me, too. Is there a reason you’re being so sentimental?”

“Nope. Just wanted to tell you.”

“Alright.”

“I promise. You ready?”

“Yeah.”

He squeezed her hand before driving off.

\--

They were holding hands on the way in.

Donna remarked, “Oh, hey, Giac! Hi, Hannah. Nice to see you here. Together. Finally.”

“Okay, Donna. We have something to share.”

“What’s that, then, Giac?”

He held up Hannah’s hand. “Hannah and I, we’ve been dating for months now.”

“Oh, really? I had _no_ idea whatsoever.”

“We’re sorry, Donna,” Hannah said.

She shrugged. “Your business is your business. I was hurt you hadn’t shared it with me, Giac, but it’s not really my place to be upset about it. I’m sorry. I've just been pulling your leg all week. I'm actually happy for you.”

“We were planning to tell you soon anyway, so it worked out," he said.

“Not to spoil your fun, but everybody knows.”

Giac glanced around the room, and everybody was watching them. “Have you all known about us?”

“Mate,” Rocco spoke up. “It’s not like you two haven’t been unobvious. We’ve known for a long time. Nobody has ever believed you were colleagues at work.” Everybody mumbled and nodded their head in agreement.

“Oh, well, in that case—” He wrapped his arm around Hannah and dipped her, capturing her lips. She squeaked at first, but then she naturally wound her arms around his neck. Some tongue may or may not have gotten involved as everyone clapped. When he leaned her back up, he said, “Sorry. I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

She smiled. “I liked it.”

“Good. Let’s go get a drink, shall we?”

“Yeah.”

And later that night, to nobody’s surprise, when they left before everyone else, they left together.


End file.
